Light a Spark
by heartsbeentried
Summary: Kurt and Blaine new it would be forever, but neither knew forever could be severed.
1. Chapter 1

They knew early on that this would last forever. Before they even met, both of them knew he had to be with the other. It was a normal day, and call it luck, coincidence, or fate, but neither of them expected going to the movies would change his life forever.

Blaine's brother had just run to the restroom, and he was waiting in line alone for concessions when he spotted Kurt. He'd been thinking about how it looked, standing alone at the movies, and that's how he noticed Kurt, who was standing alone at the movies. As he took in this stranger, he wondered why he was alone, and also _how_. He seemed attractive enough, so why no date? And he didn't seem paranoid about being in a public, very "datey" place alone, like Blaine, who actually wasn't alone, was. And it was with a tiny bit of worry that he wondered if this guys date had wandered off to the restroom too.

Trying not to be suspicious, (or creepy!) he kept his eye on the stranger as they both got closer to the counter, and _oh_, he just bent down to tie his shoe. When Cooper came back, Blaine made sure to keep the guy in his peripheral vision, not wanting to lose him in the busy crowd. They got their popcorn and drinks, and he held his breath after noticing the pretty man walking very close, and very alone, behind him. A small sigh escaped his lips as the stranger followed them into the theatre. Blaine knew that he couldn't tell Cooper, who would give him major crap and be totally obvious about the whole thing. So he settled for leading his brother to one of the back rows, so as to be sure he could keep an eye on this guy, and when the hell did he become so creepy?

Okay, focus on the movie, Blaine.

Kurt did this every now and then. Went to the movies alone. He found it theraputic. Some of his friends thought it was strange, but who were they to talk. He loved his friends, but most of them were incredibly superficial. He'd stopped caring what people thought years ago. After all, he would be dead if he hadn't. The years of judgment, dirty looks, bullying, had remarkably empowered him to embrace who he is. And although it hurt, he was proud to know what high fashion was, living in suburban Lima, Ohio.

So, this was just a regular day for him. He'd made the commitment to himself at the beginning of the year to give himself an allotted Kurt-time at least once a week, and escape the drama, the stress, the mundane _whatever_ of everyday life.

He was waiting for concessions (he typically stayed away from junk food, but on his self-dates or whatever, he let loose a little and gave in to his cravings). He was waiting for concessions when he felt it. Felt someone watching him. It was an inkling at first, but he knew it was there. On a whim, he intentionally stepped on his shoelace, so he could catch a glance at the stare-er as he tied his shoe. And _hokay(!)_ he was cute. Kurt had seen him walk in earlier, and immediately pushed the thought of having interest from his mind. First of all, it was Kurt night. Second of all, he was with another guy.

Determined not to attract attention, he feigned ignorance, not giving this guy the time of day, pretending to text, playing a turn on Draw Something while he waited for his pretzel. He noticed Cute Guy approached the counter at about the same time, and when he chanced to steal a glance, he saw with a bit of sadness that Cute Guy's date was back and he wasn't paying attention anymore.

After paying for his pretzel, Kurt made his way through the crowd, and happened to stumble into the hall right behind the adorable stranger and his date. The taller man was talking, clearly excited about the movie they were there to see. And Kurt smiled to himself because he would never want to go see the movie he was referring to.

Against his better judgment, he followed them into the theatre.

Needless to say, Blaine didn't really watch the movie.

By the time it was over –how did the time pass that quickly? He had formed a plan. Or something close to a plan. He just hoped things would go the way he hoped.

After the movie, Kurt did the usual and checked his phone. But really he wanted to wait and follow the cute couple out of the theatre. Not for any super insane reasons, but maybe, just maybe he could casually see what car they were in and maybe by accident run into them (mostly Cute Guy, again).

He was waiting for them to leave so he could follow suite- inconspicuously of course. And he'd checked his phone for tweets and texts, and was debating loading instagram when he finally decided to just leave because those two were probably making out or something. So, with a small sigh, he decided to get up and leave. He stole a glance upward toward the boys and, well, at least they weren't making out.

Kurt shuffled out of the theatre and was immediately aware of their presence behind him. Unexpectedly panicked, he dodged into the little boys room, because well, he'd anticipated following them but heaven forbid they be behind him!

Blaine didn't know what he was doing. One second they were walking out of the movie, the next, he was shoving Cooper to the wall, telling him they had to wait there.

"What? Why? What's going on?" Cooper asked, dumbfounded.

"Ahh, nothing. I just…I need to check something." Blaine said lamely.

"Check what, Blaine? What could be so important that we have to stop in the middle of the hall, and you bruise my ribcage?" Cooper tended to his abdomen gingerly.

"Uhhh…Ok. But you didn't notice? _Really_?" Blaine looked up at his older brother and when Cooper clearly didn't know what he was talking about, he sighed. "Okay. So, don't like, think I'm creepy or anything-"

"Too late for that"

"Shutup. But really. There's this cute guy, and well, I don't know. I want to talk to him somehow…" Blaine really needed older-brother advice, and was already anticipating the mocking jokes.

But Coop surprised him. "Oh, that guy in the vest? Yeah, he would be cute next to you." Blaine, surprised by this statement, just looked at his brother expectantly.

"Well," said Coop, "aren't you going to talk to him?"

"Yes," said Blaine sarcastically. "I'll just walk up to him and be like, "how did you like the movie?"

He wasn't even finished rolling his eyes when the guy walked out of the bathroom. Blaine's heart in his throat he, he did the only thing he could think of as he felt Coop shove him into the adorable stranger.

"Umph!" Agggh oh my god what even, Coop! "Oh, I'm so sorry, I just—"

"It's okay, haha, I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings." This guy spoke with the voice like an angel. It totally caught Blaine off guard.

Thank God Blaine had Coop to interject. Well, sort of. "What my brother means, is 'Hi, my name's Blaine, I think you're cute. Would you like to go out sometime?"

Oh. Oh, _sweet lord I wasn't expecting that. _"Oh, hah," he laughed nervously, "I'm Kurt. And, um, sure. That would be fun. I think." Oh, he sounded so stupid. But he wasn't expecting this. Any of this. Why would this guys boyfriend try to hook them up—and, oh. As he took in the two of them, he realized. They weren't a couple. They were- related. It was hard to tell at first glance, but up close, well, they could've been brothers.

Kurt stood up straight, gathering his confidence and dusting off his vest. He held out his hand to the boy named Blaine. "Kurt," he said again with a little more mmph. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Hands were shaken, numbers were exchanged, and the rest is history.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** This chapter doesn't have much dialogue, and really not essential to the plot except to get me in the direction that I want it to go. (No, it's not super fluffy like this chapter is, just saying. But I thought I'd give it to you –and our boys- while I could.) Also, I don't own Glee or any of its characters, regrettably. And I'm not using a beta right now, but if I feel the need for one (or you, my readers, lead me to believe I should, I'm open to finding one :] ) Anyway..

* * *

The two fell into an easy relationship, even just trying to get to know each other, it didn't feel forced at all. Blaine was cheery and charismatic, a combination that quickly intoxicated Kurt in the best way imaginable. And Kurt. Kurt with his debonair persona and witty one-liners, had Blaine questioning his quality of life before Kurt was a part of it.

"I cannot believe that just happened," said Blaine as he and Cooper got into the car. He was still holding his cell phone tenderly, as if the slightest movement would shake Kurts newly-entered number out of it.

Coop gripped the wheel, and just laughed. "And what where you expecting, lil bro?" He meant it rhetorically, but wasn't surprised when Blaine answered. Or tried to, at least.

"Coop. He. He. I. His." He just stared at his brother, not even aware that the car was beeping to tell him to buckle as they pulled out of the lot.

"Hahaha, Blaine. Put on your seatbelt. And also. _Relaaax." _He shook his head, mocking chagrin. "Blaine, you got his number! The hard part is over. Now, just text him."

Blaine just looked straight ahead, unblinking. Why was he having such a difficult time processing all of this? He'd asked out cute guys before. Where did his confidence go? What is it about this guy? This stranger. This stranger, named Kurt. This stranger named Kurt who smelled sweet, but fresh at the same time. Who's eye smiled when he smiled. Oh, what was he going to say to Coop again?

"I—I don't want to seem desperate though."

He hadn't even finished the sentence before Cooper said, "But, you are."

And, hah, well. He did really want to see Kurt again already. Wow. Was it possible to fall for a complete stranger?

"Okay, maybe a little bit. But I'll wait. Until…" he thought about it and decided on, "later." He didn't want to add any figurative pressure to the swell that was growing in his chest.

Well, Kurt thought to himself on the way home. That was probably the most fortunate of all his self-outings combined. And, yes. The fact that he went on said outings was to have alone time, not pick up boys and add potential –no, inevitable- drama to his life. But that's besides the point. Blaine wasn't with a date. Blaine had been looking at him. Blaine was very attractive. And apparently attracted to Kurt. The likelihood of that happening, especially in Lima, Ohio, was very, very rare, and Kurt would be a damned fool to let that slip through his fingers. Yes, he was thrilled by this. Goosebumps ran up and down his arms as he thought back to when Blaine had bumped into him. That shock, that feeling when he accidentally smacked Blaine's arm in the stumble. Was that just a shock, or could it have meant something more? No, shutup Kurt. That's just the romantic in you, getting carried away again. And wow. How was he already home?

It was kind of getting late, and his bedtime routine took a full 90 minutes if he didn't want to hate himself the next morning. So he made his way to the bathroom, pulling basket of soaps and scrubs and moisturizers out from under the sink. He checked his phone before turning on the water. He tried to ignore the shred of disappointment he felt when he had no new messages. After all, they had just met and exchanged numbers. Blaine and his brother might not even be home yet. And, if Blaine was driving, Kurt didn't want him texting behind the wheel or anything.

Of course, Kurt thought, he could just text Blaine himself. But he didn't want to seem desperate or anything.

"Yah oh ut dough?" asked Blaine, not bothering to wait to finish brushing his teeth. Cooper just raised a brow. Blaine spit. "I gave him my number, too. He could text me!" He'd turned around to rinse, missing Cooper rolling his eyes. "But!" he exclaimed, shutting off the water, and Coop let out a sigh in question. "What if I, like, typed it in wrong? I don't know if you could tell, because I was hoping it wasn't obvious, but my hands were shaking. What if I put in a wrong number?" He paused. "What if he texts the wrong person? _What if __**they**__ end up going out_? Wh—"

"Lil Bro. I'm going to stop you right there." Cooper stood up, taking his brother by the shoulders and guiding him to his bedroom. "Text him. Or not. But don't psych yourself out about it. If it's meant to happen, it's meant to happen. Man, you need to stop panicking and chill out. Remember what that is like? Being chill? You don't want to be a total creep and freak him out. Where did your game go?" He tapped Blaine's shoulder comfortingly. "Get some sleep, bro. Text him in the morning. Or maybe he'll text you tonight. You might be gay, but that doesn't mean you have to be such a girl about things." He walked away.

Blaine just stood there blinking. "Uhm, goodnight." He knew that Coop was trying to comfort him. And all of his points might be true. But maybe, just maybe, there was something about this guy, this Kurt, that caused him to act like this. To feel like this. And, as Blaine climbed into bed to try and sleep, he couldn't help but wonder how Kurt was feeling, and if –on the slight chance-, he was feeling all jumbled up about him as well.

Kurt laid in bed for what felt like hours, debating to text Blaine or not.

Both of them have different stories about the 24-hours preceding their meeting. Kurt would tell you that he waited until the next day before he started panicking slightly, wanting to let Blaine text him first. And Blaine swears up and down that he texted something adorable the night of, and Kurt didn't respond until almost a day later. Whatever the truth is, it doesn't really matter. All that matters is they exchanged the correct phone numbers, despite former paranoia, and hence began the first of many endearing conversations. They'd texted for three days straight before they saw each other again. (And yes, it did feel like forever for the both of them.) But getting to know the other through text awhile let them calm down a little, and when they finally did meet up, they were both at least comfortable enough to speak coherently. Coherently enough to sit for hours in a coffee shop, absorbing the feeling of being next to the other. Blaine, taking in how Kurt blushed at the slightest compliment. Kurt, noticing how Blaine spoke with lively facial expressions, even in silence. Both finding the other extremely adorable, and neither wanting their time to end.

So they didn't let it.

The café did eventually have to close, but they just sat in Blaine's car talking fpr hours. And when they did have to part ways, because sleep does get the best of people, they still texted, falling asleep with phones in hand, ready to continue the conversation in the morning or make plans to see eachother again.

And it went on like this. This easy conversation, this learning more about each other, this never wanting to be apart.

They were both so adorable, it was sick. Except it wasn't sick at all, because they were just that adorable.

Since their relationship just sort of –began-and although there _was_ a first date, and first kisses, and lots of other first things, there was no official date to claim as the anniversary of when they got together. But both of them felt like that first encounter at the movies was when he'd become committed to the other. So when the time came around, that's the day they celebrated.

**A/N** Okay, I am sorry if this story is going slow for you. I have many a things planned for our boys, so please be patient with me! Also, if you have any questions or comments, please find me on Tumblr, or REVIEW! I really appreciate all of you, thanks for reading!


End file.
